1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more specifically, to a semiconductor device and a method of operating the same.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices implemented using a semiconductor materials, such as for example, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), or the like. Semiconductor memory devices are typically classified as volatile memory devices or as non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device is a memory device where the data stored in the volatile memory device is lost when power to the memory device is cut off. Examples of volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), and the like. A non-volatile memory device is a memory device in which the data stored in the non-volatile memory device is retained maintained when the power to the memory device is cut off. Examples of non-volatile memory devices include a read-only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory, a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), or the like. A flash memory is typically classified as a NOR type or a NAND type memory device.
A flash memory may also be classified as either a two-dimensional semiconductor device where a string is horizontally formed on a semiconductor substrate or a three-dimensional semiconductor device where the string is vertically formed on the semiconductor substrate.
A three-dimensional semiconductor device is a memory device is typically used to overcome limitations of a degree of integration in the two-dimensional semiconductor device, and includes a plurality of strings vertically formed on the semiconductor substrate. Each of the plurality of strings includes a drain select transistor, memory cells, and a source select transistorserially connected between a bit line and a source line.